


Vibrations

by lancecorporalnerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hentai, Levi is getting off on hentai basically so there is some description of a girl, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Toys, Vibrators, doing drity things, just so you're warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporalnerd/pseuds/lancecorporalnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi ordered two different types of vibrators and finally they arrived. He never had anything more in his ass than two of his fingers. So he decided he would practice with the smaller bullet shaped one to warm up to the bigger phallic shaped one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

Levi rushed back to his bedroom with flushed cheeks and a fluttering heart after receiving some packages. He was so excited. He’d been yearning to try this out for a while now. He ordered two different types of vibrators and finally they arrived. Levi never had anything more in his ass than two of his fingers. So he decided he would practice with the one and a half inch long bullet shaped one to warm up to the bigger four inch long phallic shaped one.  Levi put the bigger box aside since he knew for a while he won’t be able to use it without hurting himself. He opened the smaller box and inspected the object. The bullet was connected to a thin wire and at the end of it there was a remote. He tried out the settings. There was an option for rhythmic vibrating. Just thinking about putting it in his ass and feeling the vibrations inside turned him on…

 

He sat down on his bed opened his laptop and searched for what he knew would get him off. Hentai. He enjoyed the sight of girls putting something inside their pussies. Levi pulled his pants down and started palming his dick through his boxers. Once he decided he was hard enough he pulled his knees up to his sides and spread his thighs. He poured a generous amount of lube on his right hand and reached down for his asshole. He teased himself by rubbing his fingers around it a few times. His breathing became faster by then.  Finally he pushed one finger inside. It went in easily but Levi wanted more. He pushed in another one and tried to spread himself with a scissoring motion. The bullet shaped vibrator was right next to him. He grabbed it and lined it up with his quivering hole. Before putting it in, he decided to try what the vibrations feel directly on his skin. He turned on the lowest setting. 

 

“Nghh...”  Levi gasped and his cock twitched from the sensation. If it feels so good outside, he has no idea how good it will feel on the inside. Instead of putting it in he turned up the vibrations a notch and dragged the small bullet from his asshole all the way to the tip of his dick. He hardly managed to keep his voice down. He covered his mouth with his left hand and panted through it. He closed his right hand around the tip of his erection with the vibrator still vibrating against the tip. He forced himself to endure it for a short time while staring at what the girl on screen was doing.

 

She was forced to pull her panties down and sit on a chair that had a mechanic penis in the middle of it, which was constantly moving around. Of course she didn’t sit down right away on the mechanic dick. It was so huge Levi wondered how it will even fit inside the poor girl. She was grinding her clit against the moving object. But that soon came to an end since she wanted to feel something inside her pussy.

 

Levi pulled the vibrator away from the tip of his dick and lined it up with his asshole again. This time he turned the vibrations off. He watched intently as the girl started easing herself down onto the now spinning hard object and at the same time he pushed the bullet inside of his own ass. He pushed it as far as his fingers could reach. This was the first time he experienced something being inside of his ass so deep. The girl on screen started bouncing on top of the mechanic dick. Her insides were being stirred up. Levi couldn’t wait anymore he gradually turned up the vibrations, letting out some obscene sounds as he did so. Precum was leaking out of his neglected cock.

 

He got so lost in pleasure he forgot he should try to hold back his voice because there’s only a thin and definitely not soundproof wall dividing him and his handsome neighbor, Erwin, who happened to be on the other side right at this moment. Erwin cleared his throat as a warning that he is there and can hear everything. Although, saying he’s not enjoying Levi’s moans would be a lie, still it was embarrassing for him when he was supposed to focus on his work.

 

Levi was mortified when he heard the warning coming from Erwin. He went red all the way up to his ears and closed his legs in shame. The vibrator was still working hard inside him and Levi still needed to get off. He has been on the verge of coming since he turned the vibrations up all the way. He rolled up his T-shirt and bit on it to stifle his moans and to be able to finger his ass and pump his cock at the same time instead of covering his mouth with one hand.  He wasn’t even paying attention to his laptop anymore. The feeling of embarrassment and the thought that a good looking man like Erwin is on the other side of the wall heard and knows what he is doing right now is enough to get him off. He only had to pump it a few times until he involuntarily thrust his hips up into the air, his ass clenched around the vibrator and his cum shot all the way up to his chest. 

 

Even though biting on his shirt did the job of stifling his sounds of pleasure, Erwin could hear the exact moment Levi came. He could not pay attention to his work anymore so he went to take a shower with the thought of Levi getting himself off in his mind. He wondered why he was so loud this time. Erwin learned to live with his neighbor deciding to get off at unexpected times and he promised himself he would try and not care about it too much but he was becoming attracted to him.

 

After calming down a bit Levi’s thoughts cleared up.  _ Oh god. _ He humiliated himself in front of Erwin. _ Maybe I should write a letter of apology? How can I apologize for this anyway? I’m sorry I jacked off when you could hear me? Maybe if I just pretend nothing happened he will go along with it. This is so embarrassing. _  
  


He tried not to dwell on what happened, cleaned himself up and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too experienced in writing fics. What I've noticed is that I can describe an act but I leave the feelings out. I just can't describe feelings. I either forget about them or they are just so hard to grasp that I skip them entirely. Idk, I just wrote this for myself but I hope you guys can get some enjoyment out of it too ;)
> 
> My tumblr is lancecorporalnerd.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: rip, I noticed mistakes. I corrected them. Hopefully no one else noticed, haha. I need to be more careful next time.


End file.
